What's Up Dudes
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: Hve you ever seen Carrot love Marron? Yep! see it here! as in... True BROTHERLY lovvveeee! REVIEW, please!


"What's Up Gays?"  
  
*BunjyGuM_Boy*  
  
NOTES: YAHO! I just watched my graduation tape!!! I'm like,,, overjoyed… not so, really… coz I won't be able to be in the same room with my friends anymore… I mean… geepsterz! Nevermind! Ok… so another ficcy-fliccy for me!!! BAKURETSU BABY!!!!! Don't pay attention to that stupid title… even if it did get attention, ne? Hahaha… just can't think of anything. (",)  
  
Genre: Humor/Drama (c' mon… you know that when there's Carrot, there's humor, ryt?)  
  
Pairing: Geez, man! Get on w/ the damn fic!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
************************************************************************** *  
  
Chocolate: "Are you sure, Marron?" patting his head  
  
Marron: "Yes… I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine for the rest of the night." smile  
  
Gateau: "Since you're goin' to be alone for tonight, don't you want to heat things up, ne?"  
  
Tira: "PAK! Gateau, stop perverting Marron! He's not feeling well!! Marron, as much as we don't want to leave you, we really have to go to this assignment without you. I'm sorry."  
  
Marron: "It's really fine for me, Tira. Go on… when my brother comes back, I'll just tell him to follow."  
  
Choco: "Alrighty then! Be good! Gateau!!! Stop it!  
  
Marron: "…"  
  
Tira: "Bye! whisper I'll try to bring any bon-bons that I see. Hahaha!"  
  
Marron: "Thank you." slam!  
  
************************************************************************** *  
  
"TIRA!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!MARRON!!!!GATEAU??!!!!!!!"  
  
Marron: wakes up "Uh? Carrot…"  
  
Carrot: "Yo, guys?!! Where the heck are you?!! Huh? MARRON?!!! Why aren't you answ-… hey! You're so pale! Wazz wrong? sits beside his bed  
  
Marron: "Oi, Niisan? I'm sick. Ahh…" falls back  
  
Carrot: "Marron?! Marron?? Oh no! Shit man! Wake-up… aw,,, don't make me do this!… still… fine! I have no choice. Will you be very… as in very, very happy if I stay with you? If you're not VERY happy with it, I'll leave you." shouting  
  
Marron: "Thank you…"  
  
Carrot: "I'll take that as a yes." runs… who knows why?  
  
************************************************************************** *  
  
Carrot: "No food?!! Ah.. that means he also didn't eat! runs back to Marron Don't tell me that you're sick and you didn't load your stomach!"  
  
Marron: "I'm not hungry, Niisan… I just wanted to rest." having a hard time breathing  
  
Carrot: "Uh… " eyes were full of compassion… maybe he saw how sick his ototto was.  
  
Marron: "Ah… Ca-carrot… I-I…." pulling his sheets  
  
Carrot: "Marron! pulls him up… gently Oh fuck… I know what this is! Your asthma's attacking you again. Marron, please tell me… I'm right, ain't I?"  
  
Marron: can breathe "Ye-yes brother."  
  
Carrot: "Fool! Why didn't you tell the others? What will happen if I wasn't here right now? How will they know that you have asthma, huh? standing up Marron!  
  
Marron: "I'm really sorry Niisan… I-I just…"  
  
Carrot: "Hey… why are you doin' this? All of a sudden, you're not taking good care of yourself? Are you loosin' your freakin' mind already?" laughing  
  
Marron: "Why don't you ask yourself why!!! AH! I'm sick and tired of being the responsible one! The know it all!!! The 'don't-pervert-my-brother' guy!!! crying why don't you face the mirror and ask SUPER cry if you're a righteous older brother to me… ah…. can't breathe…again  
  
Carrot: "Marron!" in shock  
  
Marron: getting out of bed "Don't touch me! Ah…."falls  
  
************************************************************************** *  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Carrot: "I'm sorry…"  
  
Marron: wiping the last tear in his eyes "No need…"  
  
Carrot: jumps on bed "Why didn't you tell me earlier! Why didn't you say anything… held his face Marron, I need to know what goes on with your life… even though I'm pathetic, it's still my duty to understand you!"  
  
Marron: about to cry "But from what you do, you always told me to be strong… yo-…"  
  
Carrot: "To hell with that!! I'm your brother, Marron! No matter what others tell you or even I hold up against you, you're the only sibling that I have… I need you to tell me that you love me. Even…even if you don't forgive me starting to cry…crybabies!!!! just tell me you love me, ototto!"  
  
Marron: eyes are wide open… crying "Niisan! huggzzz Carrot I'm sorry… I'm sorry I acted stupidly! sniff I-I really didn't mean to offend you, Carrot… It's just…it's just , ah….aahh…. "  
  
Carrot: "Shhh…. You don't have to say anything Marron… it's my fault. I promise, ototto. I'll be a better brother who's worthy for you, Marron. I promise!…. silence… Marron? Marron?!!!" Carrot looked at his brother's face… it was more bright than each day he sees him… it was happier… more unclouded… more Marron.  
  
************************************************************************** *  
  
Carrot: "Marron, Marron… wake-up, please! I need to tell you something."  
  
Marron: "Huh? worried What's wrong?"  
  
Carrot: "Well,,, change mood would you like French toast or Honey Cured Ham?" grin  
  
Marron: "You…you cooked that?"  
  
Carrot: "Yup! taking-off his "World's Greatest Mum" apron.  
  
Marron: "Oi, Carrot… I think the being a 'better' brother went over-board for you." sweatdrop  
  
Carrot: "Nonsense! I just want to start this right."  
  
Marron: "But Carrot, if we have our missions, you're not goin' to do this, will you?"  
  
Carrot: "Bro, goes to Marron I won't… but, I also won't promise that I'm not goin' to do this if we have spare time. Don't worry! I'll include everyone! Hahah! Go on! Eat that stuff…"  
  
Marron: stuffing his mouth w/ the French toast "You?"  
  
Carrot: "I thought you'd never ask!" stuffing his mouth too… both laughs while eating  
  
************************************************************************** *  
  
Marron: "AHHHH!!!!! Carrot……… crying AHH…UH……."  
  
Carrot: runs to his room "Shit! I can't believe that you're still havin' that @#$! attack! Marron! Marron!!! Can you remember what mother does to make you calm?  
  
Marron: "Aw…wincing…crying… Carrot…. It's starting to hurt… ah!"  
  
Carrot: "Ah! Marron!!! Try to help me with this too!!!  
  
Marron: "Mother… aha….cry submerges me in co…cold water. Ouch..! very pale  
  
Carrot: "Asthma… in cold water? Can't you just do that Lamaze thinggy?!"  
  
Marron: "Cold water… it works for me…shit!" wow  
  
Carrot: "Uh! This is really painful for you!! You already cussed!!! But… blush Marron, I have 'ta take off your clothes!"  
  
Marron: "Carrot!" not really crying…serious…  
  
Carrot: "What the hell! I used to bathe you when we were small… blush but you're not that kid anymore. Uh! I'm sorry, brother." takes off his tunic, (Marron's breathing heavily) his pants and everything else…  
  
Marron: "…"  
  
Carrot: blushblushblush "Why do yah always put me in to tests… yah know… you really look like ma… except for the front part… "carrying him ~~SPRONK~~ Carrot placed him under the shower… he can't let go of Marron because he already fainted  
  
: "Marron… blushblushblushblushblush I can't hold you like this forever! C' mon bro… wake-up!!! Marron!!! Marron!!! Shit…Marron… you're not a wee-wee boy anymore… I can see that…:ACCIDENTALLY… I repeat ACCIDENTALLY sees his brother's manhood.  
  
Carrot: "SHIT! hugs his bro… just to not see it again.  
  
"Darlinngg!!! Why didn't you-… AAHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Choco! Wazz wrong?! sees Marron and Carrot in the shower"  
  
"Girls, why are you spe-… (pause) CARROT!!! YOUR OWN BROTHER!!!!!!!"  
  
Carrot: "It's not what you think!!! It's not what you think!!!"  
  
Tira&Chocolate: turns to dominatrix costumes YAHHHH!!!! BOOG! ZAP!! TIONK!!  
  
************************************************************************** *  
  
************************************************************************** *  
  
Tira: "We were already hitting you and still you didn't let go of Marron!!"  
  
Carrot: "How many times will I tell you!!! His asthma can only be cured by cold water! He already fainted that's why I had to carry him like that!!!!! And besides,, talking with all his bruises I don't want Gateau to see anything from my ototto!!! He might think that he already scored!!!"gives an angry shot at Gateau  
  
Marron: "Uh, blush Ohayou!"  
  
Gateau: "Hi, sarcastic Marron. It was a good thing that you were sleeping while your 'Niisan' raped you."  
  
Marron: "Ah! Gateau!! Watch your mouth… Niisan, walking towards him thank you for being there... blushblush I-I didn't think that you'll do it. gives his bro a hug  
  
Chocolate: "Marron-chan, you mean… it's true? Carrot undressed you because your asthma could only be cured… under cold water?  
  
Tira: "Marron! Don't be afraid!! Is that the real reason???!!" eyed him  
  
Marron: "There's no reason to doubt a superior example of true love among siblings."  
  
Carrot: "Yah! What he said!"  
  
***************************pause… everyone looks at each other******************  
  
********************** *************** *************************  
  
Chocolate: "Aw… darlinnng! I'm sorry!!! I can make it up to you!!! Mwah!!"trying to…  
  
Carrot: "YUK!!!! Never mind!!!"  
  
Tira: "Next time, Marron… please don't keep deep, depressing secrets to us… you know, like this instance, we doubted your and your brother's identity. Gomen…"  
  
Marron: "It's okay Tira. Shall we go now?"  
  
Tira: "Hai!" smiles  
  
Carrot: "Wait! grabs Marron by the neck…playfully Hey, little brother!!! whisper I love you."  
  
Marron: "And I to you."  
  
************************************************************************** *  
  
Gateau: "So, whats the answer? Are they gay?"  
  
  
  
*** Alright!!! Sorry… it's really quite stupid… but hey! Be part of the laugh!!! Next stop: WEISS KREUZ!! Don't forget to check once in a while… I might have posted the fic about that already!!!! REVIEW!!REVIEW!!***  
  
PLEASE… make fics about hunterxhunter!!!!!! Please……  
  
______end_______ 


End file.
